


Inside Me

by the_lie_eternal



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: AU, Angst, Based on a Music Video, Escape, Experiments, Freedom, Human, Olli POV, Prison, The Cure, poor olli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal
Summary: No, I don't want to save the world today ... I want to see the world in flames.





	Inside Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the music video and lyrics of the amazing "Inside Me" by A Life Divided.
> 
> Watching the video first makes the fanfic easier to understand ^^
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m-Rem13QauE

I knew, my situation would’ve been better if I actually had an idea why I happened to be here. All memory, erased from my head … every single memory before I woke up in this small prison cell, tied to a bed. I had no idea how they captured me, where I was locked up … why I had to be their victim. Time did not exist in this facility, I stopped counting after the 22th night. Could be I had been in here for only a month, for a whole year, for a decade … everything was possible.

They didn’t tell me what they were searching for, what they used me for. All they talked about was a cure, the cure. For what disease? Which disease could’ve been this bad that I had to be the only possible owner of the cure.

Please, just let me out.

 

Nobody asked me if I wanted to endure this, if I enjoyed this torture, this pain. I stopped fighting against the caretakers, they just did their job. Sometimes it actually happened that a short conversation formed between us. It wasn’t much I found out, however I knew that the taller, bald and stronger man was called Markus. The other man, he was as tall as me, way less intimidating than his colleague, reacted to the name Jari. They were nice to me, they weren’t those who hurt me, every single day.

As always I stepped into the huge darkened room, the caretakers gave me over into the hands of a man even taller than Markus, even worse than I imagined Markus to be if he would be in a rage. He was some kind of bodyguard to the doctors, I never caught his real name, only Jake, his nickname. His name didn’t matter to me, as soon as I was alone with him I began fighting … for my freedom. Every day I fought, every day I failed. One day I succeeded, I knew it.

“When will you stop trying, Tukiainen. You can’t defeat me, not even in your dreams.” he rolled his eyes, annoyed of my never-ending tries. He was correct, but no hope doesn’t get you anywhere.

My unsuccessful hits and tries to flee continued as Jake tied me to the chair. _The chair._ The place I probably spent most of my time without even witnessing it. Saaresto, Snellman. I hated their faces, I hated them so much. It was Saaresto who violently pressed the mask on my face, it was Snellman who pushed the syringe in my arm. Sweet sleep …. sweet darkness.

Markus and Jari already brought me back to my cell as I had my mind fully back for myself … my chest hurt abnormally. I flinched together by the pain, the taller man wanted to merciless continue the way but Jari stopped and held me back.

“He’s in pain, can’t you see it?” the smaller man hissed and checked for my well beings. Carefully he pulled me to a bench standing nearby, giving me a minute to sit down.

“Go, get some painkillers, I stay here with him.” he added commanding, Markus sighed annoyed and ran off to get me some medicine.

“Thank you, Jari.” I muttered, oh how I hated to hear my own voice.

“It is the least I can do for you, if I can’t get you out of here.” he sighed and gently stroked over my wrists, sore of the handcuffs and leather bands.

“There must be a way, there has to be.” I replied, hoping he would overthink his sureness of being unable to save me.

“Sadly not. Everywhere I go, Markus is with me. He sticks to the rules, he would never let an inmate go, someone like you even less.” Jari explained and silently coughed as said other caretaker was heard coming back with the painkillers.

 

I started shaking as my arms were once again tied to the bars of the metal bed. Markus was concentrated on himself, so I reached out for Jari’s hand, careful enough that nobody would notice. The man hesitated, locked his eyes with mine.

“Come on, Jari. There’s still work to do.” the taller man hissed and walked out of the cell. Jari gulped, grabbed the blanket and put it over my body. He gave me a last look, turned around and ran after Markus. The metal door closed with a loud bang.

Free … I was free …

No handcuffs … nothing holding me down ...

I freed myself of the leather band holding my other arm after Jari didn’t tie down the other. I stood up, carefully. I moved around … nothing containing me.

I laughed, I cried, I screamed. I walked circles around my bed, inspected every singe wall, tried to find a way to get through the barricaded window, which of course didn’t work. In the end I sat in the corner of the cell, several thoughts, experiences, even small memories of my past flashing by my eyes. Freedom …

 

The metal door was heard, it was Markus rushing inside as he spotted the empty bed through the small window in the door. That was my chance. I threw myself against the man, smashed him against the back of my cell, blocked his way out with the bed which was supposed to be mine and ran out of the cell door.

Jari and I locked the door at the same time, unintentionally. Our eyes met again. No words were spoken, why he didn’t try to contain me … why he helped me escaping.

“Follow me, quick!” the man hissed and began running, without hesitation I followed him … freedom was near. He lead me through the facility, luckily nobody happened to be on the hallways.

Jari pushed open a door, leading to a staircase, then he stopped. I turned around.

“You won’t follow me?” I asked, obviously out of breath.

“I can’t. There are people here needing my help. Run, just run. The exit is at the end of this staircase.” he stated, a second both of us hesitated but weirdly enough we went for a short hug. Just seconds after Jari ran back to “help” his colleague, I stumbled down the staircase.

 

My eyes hurt by the sun, it almost burned, at least it felt like it. I took a deep breath.

I knew this place, I _remember_ this place, this city. I felt a sting going through my heart as I thought about Jari, I owed him my life …

I never saw him ever again, neither Jari, nor Markus, the docs or Jake. Whatever they wanted from me, they couldn’t get it … because it was inside me the whole time, impossible to reach my medical procedures.


End file.
